


Accidents Happen

by waitingfover



Series: The world is never simple when family is involved [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Car Accidents, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfover/pseuds/waitingfover
Summary: Pulse: Ullr is the god of the hunt, he can track anything. Right now Mike only wants to find a pulse beneath the pale flesh of his brother’s throat.Inspired by "One Word At A Time" by Aramirandme82.
Series: The world is never simple when family is involved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Life had been busy, so I have not had the time to write much lately. I apologize for the long delay. This is a little shorter than I was planning, but oh well.

"-ke? Mike? ... Oh, for the love of... ike? ....hear me? Mike, please... n't reach And... Mike!..."

Mike groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. It was far too early on a Saturday for anyone to be up. He went to swat away the hand, but found that he couldn't move his arm without pain shooting down from his shoulder to his hand. Mike grimaced, eyes still closed. That's not right. Why would his arm hurt?

With a groan, Mike forced his eyes open. It took him several moments to figure out what he was looking at. Then it hit him: the steering wheel, deflated airbag, shattered windshield and beyond the crumpled hood of his car.

Memory slowly returned. They had been driving back from meeting... meeting... meeting...

Mike furrowed his brow. Meeting?

With Collin. That was it! 

It had been raining.

It still was, Mike grimly noted.

Mike remembered the car careening off the road and into the ditch and nothing more after that.

He hissed as he accidently knocked his right arm against the car door. He glanced down at it. He didn't see any blood, so it was probably dislocated or broken. Blinking, he turned to check on the other occupants of the car: his brothers. 

Ty was leaning over from the back seat shaking Mike's shoulder. He looked a little dazed and worried, but mostly unharmed. Axl sat back against the seat next to Ty, one arm wrapped protectively around his ribs. He was pale, but conscious. He was also unusually quiet. Mike was going to ask Axl how he was feeling, when something else caught his eye. 

Ty was talking again, but for the life of him, Mike had no idea what he was saying. His attention was fixed on the person in the passenger seat next to him. Anders lay draped across the dashboard, motionless. His face was covered in blood from a deep gash on his temple. Small slivers of glass were stuck in his blond hair. But the thing that scared Mike the most was the peaceful look of death on Anders' blood-stained face. Lurching, Mike grabbed Anders' wrist. It was limp and clammy. As best he could one handedly, Mike desperately checking for a pulse on the inside of the wrist. He found nothing. 

"No, no, no, comon Anders, comon..."

Mike could feel his head throbbing as he stared in horror at his brother. Maybe the circulation to Anders' arm was cut off?

Yes, that must be, Mike decided, quickly grasping to that hope. Mike hastily shoved down the little voice in his head that said Anders was dead. Mike knew it foolish, but couldn't face the fact that he might have indirectly killed his brother. 

Mike struggled against the seat belt in an effort to reach Ander's neck. He groaned as his movements jostled his shoulder, but he kept up the struggle. He finally got the blasted seat belt undone and he leaned back towards his brother. Mike's fingers settled on the side of Ander's throat. He choked back a sob as he found nothing there either. 

No, this couldn't be happening. 

Ullr, the god of the hunt, he can track anything, Mike though bitterly. Right now, the only thing he wants to find is a pulse beneath the pale flesh of his brother's throat. Right now, that is the one thing eluding him. He closed his eyes and pressed down as hard as he dared on Anders' slender neck. Anders' head lolled to the side a bit from the pressure on his neck, but other than that he didn't move.

They sat like that for several minutes. Anders as still as death. Mike refusing to move his fingers from Anders' neck.

Mike finally opened his eyes again. He saw Ty giving him a sorrowful look. Pain lanced through Mike's heart. He knew he couldn't deny it any longer: Anders was dead.

Dejectedly, Mike turned back to the body of Anders, tears streaking down his face as shock set in.

His brother had been so vibrant, so fully of energy. Yeah, he could be a little shit, but he was Mike's little brother. He was supposed to be snarky and lively, not cold and...

Mike started out of his musings when he thought he felt something flutter beneath his finger tips. Hoping against hope, Mike pressed a little harder. He was rewarded with a faint, stuttering rhythm; Anders' heartbeat. Mike let out a small croak of relief. Life still pulsed in Anders' veins, but barely. Barely was better than nothing though was Mike's only thought as the paramedics finally arrived. 


End file.
